cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
L4: The Unrevealed
L4_:_The_Unrevealed_(New_Chart)|New Chart L4_:_The_Unrevealed_(Old_Chart)|Old Chart Video Notes * This song is entitled "Latent" on the song selection. * This song has a continuation, which is L5 : The Revealed. * To access the old chart, tap the script "L" that will briefly flash in the cover art shown below: Difficulty Change log Story * After Meteo got the power to leave the human world, he entered heaven, the world that was entirely different from Earth. There, he could neither find any souls of the dead, nor any familiar creatures… and neither could he find his parents. The only thing Meteo could spot was a blue-haired boy, watching from a distance. Meteor, who had been waiting longingly in heaven, sensed Viz’s presence via his soul fragment (that Viz entrained). Ever since the news that Viz descended to the human world spread around heaven, Meteor had felt very regretful to know that Meteo got involved in this matter. Since then, Meteor had been quietly protecting Meteo. Now that Meteor understood the power that controlled Meteo, he hoped that, as told in heaven’s history, he would try to use Meteo’s willpower to control Viz. However, since Meteo lost his family and home, he no longer had any willpower. Viz became the only thing that Meteo could rely on to live. Knowing these facts, Viz proceeded to inhibit Meteo’s soul, leaving him with little to nothing. (credits to nameless-spy, original source can be found here). Note Statistics New Chart= * Click notes 666 on Easy (63.79%), 741 on Hard (70.98%) * Hold notes 57 on Easy (5.46%), 93 on Hard (8.91%) * Drag notes 321 on Easy (30.75%), 210 on Hard (20.11%) |-|Old Chart= * Click notes 753 on Easy (66.99%), 960 on Hard (78.43%) * Hold notes 175 on Easy (15.57%), 169 on Hard (13.81%) * Drag notes 196 on Easy (17.44%), 95 on Hard (7.76%) Trivia * The background photo can link with L5: The Revealed. * The new chart of this song has the same number of notes on both difficulties. ** This makes it the only charts to do so besides Alive: The New World and Freedom D↓ve. * On the old Hard chart, a group of click notes form the letters "IV" (The Roman numeral for 4, referencing the song title.) * In the section in this song that overlaps with L5: The Revealed, a group of click notes form a "V", the roman numeral for 5. * A cut version of this song (which only uses the first half) can be found in Deemo, another one of Rayark's games. * Despite L5 : The Revealed being a continuation, the songs' BPM is different (L4 is 65, L5 is 75). These are the only songs where this happened, aside from doubled BPMs. * The original version of this song can be found here. L4_-_L5.png|L4 - L5 L4Easteregg.jpg Screen Shot 2016-02-27 at 9.08.55 AM.png Category:Songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 9 Songs (Easy) Category:ICE Songs Category:Chapter L songs Category:Cover Art by Kai Category:Chart by ICE Category:Level 7 Songs (Easy) Category:Hidden Songs Category:Deemo Transfers